1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a mounting structure of a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
In recent years, medical and industrial endoscopes have been widely used. In an exemplary medical endoscope, an image pickup device such as a CCD is built in a distal end of a body insertion portion. Lesions can be observed by deeply inserting the insertion portion into the body, and testing and treatment of the body can be performed by using together with a treatment instrument as needed. In the endoscope, there is a need to achieve a small-sized distal hard portion in which a semiconductor device is built.
In order to achieve a compact semiconductor device, various methods of mounting electronic components have been proposed. For example, there is disclosed a semiconductor device where a flexible board has an electrode on one surface and an external electrode on the other surface. The flexible board is bent to cover a plurality of electronic components, and after an inner portion thereof is sealed with a resin, the flexible board is mounted so as to be parallel to a motherboard (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-077294).